


Table for Two

by starsecretlove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsecretlove/pseuds/starsecretlove
Summary: Ignis gets caught in the rain and out of all the people who could save him, it had to be him.





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first thing I have ever published, so I hope it is ok.

Rain, Ignis didn’t take much liking to the rain. Mainly, he didn’t like the rain when he was caught alone with no umbrella.

He had ran out to purchase food for dinner, as Gladio and Prompto dug through his supply. When he left his apartment, he noted the sky was turning grey, but didn’t expect it would come a downpour like it was. You could barely see the streetlights shining.

Ignis sighed as he pulled his paper bag closer to him. The awning of the now closed grocer was just enough for him not to get soaked, but his shoes were not as lucky. He thought about running home, but his place was a couple blocks down. Running though this downpour with his glasses on, he was sure to run into something or trip.

“Stuck in the rain, Scientia?” a man purred, making the hairs on Ignis’ neck stand up. Oh, of course he couldn't be left alone tonight.

“That is none of your business, Dino.” Ignis huffed, turning to the silver haired man. He _would_ run into him, why would his night be blissfully quiet without a _nosey_ journalist to ruin it?

Dino smirked, twirling his umbrella just to show it off. He must have been walking past and stopped just to annoy Ignis.

“I’m just trying to make small talk, toots.” He tilted his head. Ignis face turned pink, looking past Dino to not give him the satisfaction of flustering him.

“Do not call me that.” Ignis huffed again. He just wanted to get home, not have to deal with this aimless flattery.

“How far is home?” the reporter leaned in slightly. They were the same height, but Dino’s shoes made him appear taller. He enjoyed every little advantage he had in this situation, Ignis deduced.  
“It is a couple blocks down if you must know.” Ignis nodded to the street in front of him.

“Mine is only a block down that ways.” Dino leaned back and smiled, thunder cracking behind him. Ignis swore he flinched, but was more distracted by the ridiculous plan Dino was hinting at.

“That does not help me.” the advisor rolled his eyes.

“I can’t just leave you out here in the rain, it doesn’t look it’s going to stop anytime soon.” He must be loving this, trying to trap Ignis. They sat in silence for a long time, the rain pounding against the cement.

“...Fine.” Ignis mumbled, pushing his glasses up onto his face. “But if you try anything, I will have your head.”  
Dino lifted up his free hand with a smile. “Of course toots.” He slide beside him, gesturing for Ignis to start walking.

“Don’t call me that!” Ignis snapped.

“Sweetheart?” he purred and thunder roared, shaking the ground beneath them.

Ignis slowly looked down at his waist, Dino’s hand had somehow found its way on him, and he was squeezing his waist. He snapped his head back up at him, frowning.

“Sorry, I’ll...stick with Scientia.” he mumbled, releasing his hand. It looked like the color in his face had been drained out, but perhaps it was the lighting…

They walked in silence, Ignis trying not to step on Dino’s feet. It would be amusing to see him fall, but then he would be stuck without an umbrella.

Dino finally came to a stop at a tall apartment building, shaking out the umbrella under the long awning.

“You live here?” Ignis sounded surprised and Dino cracked a smile. “How can a journalist afford to live here?”

“I have my ways.”

An older gentleman open the door for them and gave them a small bow. The lobby was only half as grand as the palace, but Ignis still couldn’t believe this is where he lived. Even his apartment building wasn’t this grand.  
They headed toward the elevator, Dino pulling out his phone while they waited for the door to open. The color had returned to his face and he was frowning at a message on his phone. He looked up when he noticed Ignis staring at him.   
“Enjoying the view?” He tilted his head, a smirk growing on his face.

“Don’t flatter yourself…” Ignis mumbled, hugging his bag. Luckily, he didn’t buy any bread, or it would have been crushed by now.

Dino started to leans towards him, till a crack of thunder made him stop in his track. The elevator doors slide open and he quickly slid inside. Ignis followed behind him, raising an eyebrow. Dino didn’t say a word, hitting the floor number on the elevator and taps his foot quietly against the rail.

“It seem you like that bag more than me.” He finally spoke.

“The bag doesn’t speak.” Ignis grumbled.  
“Yeah, it’s leaking instead.”   
Ignis looked down to see that the bag was in fact leaking, he had hugged the bag to tight and it ended up crushing his tomatoes. The juice now running down his leg and into his shoes.. He let out a defeated sigh and dropped the bag.

“Now, doesn’t mean you have to get rid of everything.” Dino picked up the bag and held it out a little in front of him. “Might be something you can save.”  
Ignis just sighed and crossed his arms. He was done with the day, nothing had went as planned and he has to stay with Dino until the storm passes.

Luckily, his mood picked up when the elevator doors opened.

Dino couldn’t help but smile as Ignis jaw dropped from seeing the apartment. The elevator opened up into a large living room that was almost as grand as the lobby downstairs.

“Careful, might catch flies that way.” Dino grinned, lifting his hand to close Ignis’ mouth as he walked past him. He walked behind the bar that was sitting cozily in the corner and dumped the soggy bag into the trash. Ignis has finally walked out of the elevator, taking in the whole room.

“How…” Ignis mumbled.  
“I have my ways.” Dino slide his jacket off and walked over to him, looking him up and down. “I have some pants you can borrow.” Ignis Scientia in his pants, that was an interesting thought.

Ignis gave him a pointed look, to which he shrugged off.

“Or wear those, I’m not going to force you out of your pants, but I’m changing.”

Dino went off into a side room, coming back with a fresh pair of pants and a button up.

“...did you change?” Ignis questions. It looked like he was wearing the same thing when he left, minus the mud stains around the bottom of his pants.

“Yes, and you can too.” He held out a pair of sweatpants to Ignis, nodding his head to the door behind him. “Bathroom is right there.”

Ignis stared at the pants, before snatching them from Dino and going to change. When he came back out, Dino was sitting on the couch. He was sprawled out, like he was expecting Ignis to sit beside him and curl into his arms. The bastard.

Ignis cautiously walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side from Dino, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. He let out a stiff sigh and glanced over at the tv sitting in front of them.  
“Want me to turn it on?” Dino sat up and leaned over towards him.

“I can do without it.” Ignis mumbled.

“You know, you make this as bad as you want it to be.” He scooted a little closer to Ignis, resting his arm on the couch behind him. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”  
Ignis flexed his fingers, not sure how to respond.

“Unless you want me to.” Dino lowered his voice and brushed a stray hair from Ignis face. His hand was warm and rough, Ignis could just lean into them, Dino wouldn't stop him but...

“S-stop.” Ignis mumbled and Dino quickly retracted his hand. Why was he doing this? Ignis didn't want to play this game. “I’m...not sure what I want...but…” Ignis face felt hot and he wasn’t sure why.  
“Not me?” Dino chuckled and sat up straight, he almost seemed disappointed. “I understand, I'm not your type, but I at least wanted to try…” he crossed his legs and leans backed into the couch. At least the rain was breaking the awkward silence a little.

“Dino...” Ignis finally spoke. “I'm not interested in playing with you.”

“Playing with me?” Dino chuckled. “Is that what you think I wanted to do?” he almost sound hurt, like anything could bruise his ego. “I don't play games expect for cards Scientia. So unless you want me to grab a deck, I wasn't going to play.”

They sat in silence again, Ignis was unsure what to say. This night could have gone so much better if he just took off into the rain, so why did he stay? Why did he take Dino’s invitation to come over? It's not like they were friends, but they had their fair share of conversations. Mainly about Noctis and how Dino should never post anything foul about him lest he wanted a knife in his throat.

The truth was though, Ignis knew exactly why he came over, he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was attracted to Dino, and he especially didn't want him to know about it. Ignis was never good at processing his feelings for people and someone rubbing it into his face would just make it worse.

Dino finally stood up and brushes his pants off. “I'll show you where you can sleeps, if you stay that longs.” he took off down the hallway.

Ignis quickly sat up and followed behind him, making sure not to get to close.

Dino led him to the end of the hall and opened the door to the large master bedroom. It was more oriented and purple then Ignis would have imagined Dino’s room to be.

“I'll be in the living room if you need me.” Dino mumbles and headed back down the hall. Ignis almost instinctively grabbed his wrist, making him stop in his tracks.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Dino waiting for Ignis to say something but he couldn't form the word.

Finally, he managed to mumble a small “Thank you.”

Dino stared at him, his eyes looked like steel that could easily cut through Ignis soul if they wanted to. He took his free arm and ran his hand through Ignis hair, pressing his lips against his.

What the hell was he doing? Was he really kissing Ignis? And was Ignis just going to let him?

Ignis let go of his wrist and closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. It felt to nice to just pull away, he didn't care anymore. Dino was warm and kissing him, this is what he wanted.

When Dino finally pulled away, Ignis didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see Dino’s smug face, knowing he had played Ignis right into his hands.

“Scientia…” Dino whispered and Ignis slowly opened his eyes. Dino was stroking his cheek, which were on fire by now. He was staring at the wall behind Ignis, his cheeks red as well. “I don't want to play games with you…”

“Then kiss me again.” Ignis muttered. That may have been the best/worst thing to say, because Dino did kiss him again, slowly pressing him against the wall.

Ignis closes his eyes again and grazed his fingers against Dino’s waist before finally settling his hands on them. Why was he warm? Why couldn't he be cold and a jerk so Ignis wouldn't be enjoying this?

Dino slid his fingers down to Ignis’ neck, sending a shiver down his spin. He had stopped kissing him and started moving his lips down Ignis jaw. Why was he being so tender? This felt like a trap, but it felt to good to stop him.

Ignis let out a gasp when Dino started sucking at his neck, feeling his teeth graze against his pulse.

“Dino please…” he mumbled, grabbing at Dino's jacket. He felt weak in his grip, which he didn't know if he enjoy or not.

Dino must have liked that because he put a hand on Ignis’ waist and gently bit into his neck. Ignis let out another gasp and tightened his grip, pulling him in closer.

When Dino’s hips bumped into his, Ignis realized just how hot he had become.

“I-I should sleep…” Ignis grumbled, half regretting stopping him. Dino paused, trying to catch his breath. It tickled against Ignis neck, making him almost squirm.

“Yeah...good night.” Dino whispered as he lifted his head and gently kisses Ignis one last time. “I hope to see you in the morning.”

Ignis watched as he went back down the hallway, disappearing behind the corner. Maybe this was all a dream….


End file.
